


"What Am I Supposed To Do With This?"

by vivalabandoms



Series: newsies oneshots [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Modern AU, but not really, javey but its mentioned, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalabandoms/pseuds/vivalabandoms
Summary: race goes out to buy meat but comes back with a little more
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: newsies oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669042
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	"What Am I Supposed To Do With This?"

Spot checked his phone again, exasperated. As per the usual, Race was late. Again. Normally it wouldn’t have bothered Spot so much but his idiot boyfriend had assured him that he would bring the supplies for the Fourth of July cookout he was hosting but more importantly that he’d be on time.

“Spotty, baby,” he had said weeks earlier, cupping Spot’s skeptical face and lazily dragging his thumb across his cheek, “I’m here for you. Don’t you worry your pretty lil head off, hm? Imma bring you all the meat and imma bring it an hour early just to show you that I can.” Spot didn’t believe him one bit but by this time Race had made his way on top of him and was leaving love bites on his neck so he wasn’t exactly in the frame of mind to argue.

He groaned in frustration as he looked at the time. It was nearly 3pm, and Race was late by an hour. Spot wasn’t sure what he expected, to be honest. He knew he should’ve just gotten it himself, but Race had been so eager to help out and he was so happy to be involved in the cookout so he didn’t push it. But, Race was also aware of how important this was to his boyfriend, which is why it sort of stung that he wasn’t already here.

As if right on cue, the lock turned and someone opened the door. Race ran in carrying four bags, looking slightly feral. “I’m here! I’m here! I got a little sidetracked but I’m here!”

Spot rolled his eyes. “Took you long enough, Higgins. I was startin’ to worr-” he stopped himself as he fully took in Race’s appearance. He was wearing cargo shorts, flip-flops, and a tank top with the American flag on it. However, on top of that he was wearing something Spot had never seen before. It looked like he was wearing... a papoose?

“Anthony,” Spot started slowly. “Why’s you carryin’ a baby?”

Race looked down, and back at Spot. There was dead silence for a minute as the three individuals in the room looked between one another. Then -

“I can explain.”  
“Well, yeah, I should fuckin’ hope so!” Spot stuttered incredulously.

Race started putting the bags on top of the counter and pulling the meats out of the bag. “I got you tenderloin, hope that’s okay. And they had run out of plastic cups so I got paper. I think it’s better for the environment anyway, ya know.”

Spot sucked in a breath and walked over to the kitchen. “Higgins. We can’t not talk about the BABY IN THE ROOM!” He said, gesturing at the infant on Race’s chest. “Where’d this come from? Whydya have it? Does we have a child now? I need answers!” Spot wailed, ready to rip his hair out.

Race continued stacking meat. “Her name’s Rosie. She’s Jack and Davey’s kid. Remember, they adopted? Anyway, I went over to theirs to borrow this tank top from Jack and they introduced me to her. I was playing with her this whole time, which is why I got late. I fell in love with her, Spotty. Look! She’s so cute! Anywho, long story short I may have taken her without them noticing, which only means they’d be terrible dads, right? Like they didn’t even know their daughter was missing.”

Spot was having trouble forming sentences. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was he dating a psychopath?

“Anthony... you KIDNAPPED your best friends’ BABY? What the hell is wrong with you?” Race shrugged and undid the papoose and plonking it into Spot’s arms. “She’s better off with us. Gimme a second, I gotta pee.” He said, zooming to the bathroom.

“Race!” Spot screeched, as he was left holding a literal baby. “What am I supposed to do with this?”  
“Love her!” Race yelled from the bathroom.

Flustered, he put Rosie down on the sofa when he got a call from Jack. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was just about to call them and let them know she wasn’t actually kidnapped.

“Hello?”  
“Where’s my daughter?” Davey shrieked from the other end of the line. Spot put the phone on speaker and rubbed his temple.  
“Spot, hey, where the fuck is Race? He ain’t answering his calls. Do you know what he’s up to?” Jack came on the line, letting Davey’s screaming fade to the background. “This may sound weird but-”

“He kidnapped Rosie. I’m so sorry, I don’t even know where to begin with this. She’s at our place, she’s safe, you can come pick her up when you come for the cookout.”  
“Ey, see Davey? I told you she’d be fi- ow, okay stop hitting me. Thanks Spot, the missus here was getting really worked up even though I told him Race is harmle- ouch, alright babe, sorry. See ya, Conlon.”

Spot hung up the phone and rubbed his face. This goddamn moron. He looked up and saw Race standing sheepishly at the door. “Are you mad at me?”

Yes. Spot wanted to say. Yes, because you kidnapped a fucking baby and nearly sent poor David into cardiac arrest. But something about the look on Race’s face made it hard for him to say any of that. 

“No,” he sighed. “I know you’ve been asking about having a kid for a while now. But that still doesn’t mean you grab the first one you see to fill that hole, y’know? Davey was really upset.”

“I know.” Race said softly. He looked at Spot with tears in his eyes. “I took her for you. I thought... I thought if you saw how adorable and low maintenance she is maybe, maybe you’d consider it? It was probably a long shot but I still wanted to try.”

Spot’s heart softened as he looked at his law breaking boyfriend. He couldn’t stay mad at him about this for long.

He sighed and pulled Race onto his lap. “Look, I know I haven’t been too... positive, about having kids in general. But you know what? I’m willing to rethink it. I know how much it means to you and I love you and I want you to be happy. I can learn to love ‘em.” He said, shifting his gaze to Rosie. She gurgled happily, oblivious to literally everything that had gone on in the past ten minutes.

Race wiped his nose and pressed his forehead against Spot’s. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I think you’re gonna make a great dad.”

Spot laughed. “Ain't no evidence to support that but I’s glad you think it. Now geddup. We got meat to cook and a baby to entertain."

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open on my tumblr newsies-of-new-yawk !!
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
